Zynergy!
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Nico didn't want to go to a cycling class, even if Piper claimed it was 'so much more than a cycling class' Not only did it mean he had to do activity, but he also had to get up before noon! However, he supposed there were worse things than watching a hot angel lead the class with so much flair and inspiration it made Nico drool. Not to mention the flirting... (oneshot)(solangelo)


**Zynergy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Rick owns the characters.**

 **A/N: So this was inspired by a Zynergy cycling class I went to where my sister's old sorta friend from high school who used to be pretty quiet ended up starting it and he was just so loud and inspirational and completely opposite from the old him. I loved it! I hope I'm not like infringing any rights by using the name...**

* * *

The day started before the sun was up. With dawn approaching, Nico was forcefully rolled off his bed until his face made contact with the ground. It was not soft. It wasn't even clean. He was decently sure he tasted an old piece of pizza.

"Whoever just did that," Nico spoke against the ground, "tell your loved ones goodbye. For forever."

"Oh, stop whining," Annabeth said from his bedroom door.

"Seriously, you promised us you'd go," Piper was squatting by his head. When he managed to pick himself up off the ground, he felt a mixture of two urges. Firstly, he wanted to destroy whomever rolled him off the bed. However, his second urge to go back to bed was stronger.

"Take your shitty boyfriends," Nico groaned. "They're the fucktards who let you in, right?"

"Ooh! This is his outfit," said a third female voice.

"You know, straight guys should try being gay out. The moment I come out, girls flock me," Nico pushed himself up against his bed frame. Silena was rummaging through his closet with a frown.

"I'm praying the reason your wardrobe sucks is because of the years posing as a clueless straight dude, right? Because this is horrendous for a gay man in his early twenties," Silena said distastefully.

"Not all of us have fashion," Nico rubbed at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You agreed to come with us to a Zynergy class for a month if we guessed your secret," Annabeth reminded him with exasperation. It was only then that he realized all three of them were dressed in yoga pants and sports bras. "Guess what? Your closet act spoiled junior year of high school."

"Could have told me that then rather than junior year of fucking college," he snorted, though he didn't not know that. It wasn't like he tried very hard to hide who he was to his friends, not anymore. They were too nosy. But he also wasn't one to talk about his romantic life.

"You seemed content," Piper shrugged. "Jason knew. That was okay with me."

"Jason has a depth of understanding as deep as a pond," Nico deadpanned. "Can't we do this another time?"

"No! We go three times a week religiously," Silena said as if Nico had suggested murder. He was seriously considering it right now.

"It's how Annabeth got an ass of iron," Piper explained.

"And how Piper got rid of her cute belly pouch," Silena said with a hug to her half sister. "And how I cleared up my zit."

"Her one zit," Piper clarified.

Nico picked himself up off the ground, feeling his head start to pulse. "Coffee. I need coffee."

"They have it there. Hurry up," Annabeth tapped her foot and glanced down the hall. "If he takes any long, I'm waking Percy."

Silena let out a frustrated scream, which they all successfully ignored momentarily. "What? Why?" Piper asked, straightening out Nico's shoulders. He slapped her hands away.

"Sex. What else?" Annabeth said as casually as if she said she needed to go grocery shopping.

"We have a forty-five minute long cycling class in an hour and you want to have sex right now?" Piper questioned. Nico felt his knees go weak at the mention of a forty-five minute cycling class.

"He can't wear any of this!" Silena shouted.

"You're going to wake the boys," Piper hissed, shushing Silena by .1%

"Good," Annabeth licked her lips.

Nico remembered making this drunken bet with them two nights ago. They'd been at a bar and gotten him as drunk as humanly possible. Coming out had been on his mind for a while, so when Annabeth caught him staring at a nearby man's ass, he agreed to silence her with a proposal. Unfortunately, he was too inebriated to realize the only secret she knew was that one he was trying to silence her from.

Then, he was out. It was honestly overdue. After all, it was quite obvious. His pants were as tight as they came and he never exited his room without making sure his messy bed head looked like he just had sex. It made up for the lack of sex he got.

"Let me repeat. I need coffee." Nico tugged at his hair, making it as messy as possible before looking in the mirror. It was curly and lengthy without being so long he would need to tie it back. And it looked like a wreck, which made his jawline pop. Perfect.

"Just wear what you normally wear," Silena crossed her arms. "We'll have them set you up with something there."

. . .

That was a bad idea.

The three girls walked in with Nico being dragged behind them. Going straight for the front desk, they blocked Nico from viewing who was at the counter.

"Mitchell, where's Will?" Silena asked. Mitchell was Silena's full brother and Piper's half. He'd been working there since they came in, and he did plenty of classes, but Nico knew enough about the three girls to know whom they preferred. It was always something about Will this and Will that and sooo inspirational. It made Nico want to barf. Maybe that would be a good excuse to getting out of this.

"He's getting ready," Mitchell said. "You brought Nico? Woah."

"I know," Nico rolled his eyes. He'd met Mitchell a few times before. While Nico was small, sassy, and sexual, Mitchell was fierce, flirty, and flamboyant. Needless to say, he was not Nico's type, no matter how much Silena swore he would end things with his boyfriend to be with Nico.

"Well, that's awesome! We need some more males here," Mitchell grinned and checked Nico's name off the list.

"Can we get him some fashionable workout clothes, please? All he had were exercise shorts and baggy t shirts. Ew," Silena chastised. Nico shrugged. He hardly ever worked out. Sue him.

"I have just the outfit!" Mitchell turned around and began fumbling in boxes. "Now, we don't have much for guys since it's mostly women here, which is very drag for us being founded by a gay man on the pride premise."

"He's talking about Will," Piper said excitedly. "He's the best instructor. Very inspirational."

"Oh joy," Nico deadpanned, already dreading this. "I still need coffee."

"I've got it," Annabeth handed over a steaming cup of black goodness that Nico had the urge to chug.

Mitchell turned around with a proud smile, and the moment Nico saw the two articles of clothing he held up, he wanted to throat kick the fuck out of his smile. The pants were rainbow leggings that would most likely show every detail of his lower body, and the shirt was a white cut off tank that said 'get up and PRIDE' with the last words in rainbow lettering.

"You're joking."

Mitchell made a face. "Look around. In here, we embrace the gay. It's all about supporting you. So go out there and shake that gay ass!"

Nico wanted to argue with him. There had to be any other workout gear. He'd even consider the women's clothing since he was small enough to fit! However, there was a line of people waiting to sign in.

Silena clapped happily. "You'll look great. Hurry!"

Once changed and fully cafienated, Nico exited from the bathroom dressed in the extravagant attire. The three girls started clapping and fawning over him, but he slapped their hands away the moment they came near him. "You three will go to hell for this."

"I'm going there anyways," Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Let's go. Mitchell will adjust your bike to your height. Just put these shoes on."

The shoes were ridiculously weird to walk on. He knew it was to strap into the bike pedals so he wouldn't fly out, though. So Nico entered the room reluctantly and was thoroughly shocked.

The room itself was very dark. He'd been expecting something bright and cheery. Instead, there were four candles on the floor for lighting for the entire room. It was serene. There was a nice soft, gentle glow of peace. And he also got the urge to sleep again.

The bikes were placed close together, and every single other rider there was a women of some age. His bike was between Piper and Annabeth, thankfully.

"Okay," Mitchell cane in and started adjusting the seat height to be lowered in everything. It was unnerving. "Here's your water. Here's your towel. Will will tell you what to do. Just follow him, okay? He'll be in any second now."

Nico turned to Piper, who was bouncing as she jogged lightly on the bike. Silena was beside her with closed eyes, most likely meditating. To his left, Annabeth was cracking her knuckles.

"Piper only had this much energy when she boots me out to have sex with Jason," Nico mumbled to Annabeth. "Does he give you crack or something?"

Annabeth laughed, jogging slightly. "I don't need inspirational words, but damn, he's motivating. He just brings such a good energy and vibe! I've never -,"

In a low but resonated voice through microphones placed throughout the room came, "Alright ladies! Are you ready to ride?"

He was pumped up, that much was clear. Then, he entered the dark-lit room. "I want you to take a deep breath first. Hold it. And then, let it run free and throw everything that's holding you back with it! All your fears all your doubts! Because right now, it's just me, you, and the bike!"

His voice was low, like a seductive whisper, but more soul-touching. That was the first thing Nico noticed. The second thing was that he was incredibly hot. His ass was displayed perfectly in his vibrant pink yoga pants, and his abs were on full view because he wore an even shorter crop top than Nico. This one said 'Pride or Die" and Nico honestly now believed that.

The name Will Solace fit him perfectly because the moment Nico looked into those radiant blue eyes, he knew all he needed in life was to wake up next to those and he'd be at peace.

"Ooo, ladies, let's welcome the brave, hot piece of a man for joining me against you beauties today!" Will said as his slid over Nico with a smirk. Nico felt his face burn. He quickly hooked his feet into his bike, which was on an elevated stage, and then he spoke in what Nico swore was a seductive voice. "Start it out fast, babyy!"

Nico normally wasn't turned on to the exaggerated tones some guys used. It was the stereotypical 'gay voice.' But damn, Will Solace made it sound sexy as hell.

The music was blaring. Their ears would be ringing afterward, and there were earplugs provided, but Nico didn't want to miss a single word from Will.

The music picked up pace, and Will was moving on the bike. His legs were pumping, but so was his upper body. It took Nico a minute to realize he was sort of dancing to the music. "Okay, six o'clock, your lives start now," Will spoke, eyes scanning the crowd. "Take what you want, baby. It's all about you now. Are you with me? Then show me some love, baby!"

Will reached down and turned up the resistance on his bike, so everyone else did the same. Nico felt his legs protest in pain, but he wasn't about to disrespect a request directly from Will.

"Let's get up and moving!" Will said and immediately stood on his bike. "Take it while you can, 6 o'clock!"

The music started pulsating, and so did Will. He moved up and down on his bike, sending his upper body toward the console and back. Everyone else followed him, and Nico didn't know if it was because Will was in perfect sync with the music, but he was seriously attracted to him by now.

"5...4...3...2...1 and just sit back on the bike and take it all in," Will whispered, looking out over the crowd. His eyes landed on Nico with a twinkle of delight. Will hopped off the bike and walked around the room. "You're doing this for you, ladies. You're doing this for your bodies, for your minds. Never let that go, okayy?"

He blew out the farther away candles. Before walking in front of Nico. "Close your eyes and put your heads down. Focus on removing any negative energy, ladies. There's no room for that here."

Nico began to do as told, but then Will placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head up. With a wink, he shook his head, telling Nico to keep looking at him.

A smirk formed on Nico's lips as he leaned forward. "Just remember, 6 o'clock. Push yourself. Don't give out," Will ran his fingers down Nico's face delicately, blue eyes clashing with brown. He spoke in a deep, definitely seductive whisper, "Because when we ride, we ride together, babyy!"

The music picked up again, and Will gave Nico a shove back on his head. "First position, lets kick it up a notch. Pulse it, ladies!"

Will was back on the bike, refusing to look near Nico for the moment. That was fine. He got to stare at him longer. They moved up and down on the bikes again, Will on perfect beat to the music. Nico was dripping sweat already, but now it was doubled by his racing heartbeat.

Suddenly, Will looked at Nico openly and with a dirty glint in his eyes. "Now, gimme some lovee, baby."

Nico wanted to faint then and there.

The rest of class was just like that. It was overwhelming. Nico was trying to keep up with the cycling, and he was trying to keep up with Will's dirty looks and occasional touches. The worst thing was he couldn't do a damn thing to flirt back. By the end of class, everyone had their heads down except Nico again, and Will was just resting his elbows and head on Nico's console, speaking softly into the mic. Their eyes sent a silent message between them, one that was impossible to explain in words. It was simple, Nico supposed; they were merely on the same page.

"And now you did it! Just like you can do everything else you set your mind to today! Take the day and grab it, baby!"

Then, Will pushed away and opened the door to the outside, letting light flood into the room. Nico finally stopped peddling, feeling like his legs were on fire. The women seemed very eager to get out of there as fast as possible, which was good. Nico wanted the exact opposite.

Silena and Annabeth hopped off their bikes and disappeared in the crowd. Piper took a second longer and waited by Nico. "How'd you like it?" She wiggled her eyebrows, suggesting exactly what Nico had been wondering. Did anyone else notice the spell Will cast on him?

Nico opened his mouth to reply, but then he realized he couldn't get his left foot out. "Having trouble?" Piper asked, looking down. "Just turn your foot in."

"I am," Nico hissed, dabbing at his face with his towel because he felt like he'd just jumped in a pool of salty liquid. "I got my other one out."

"Here, let me try," Piper took his foot in her hand, but she couldn't get it either. "That's weird. Did you-,"

"Need help?"

Nico felt his body tense up. He definitely knew that voice. Nico's eyes moved to the front of the room where Will had just finished putting up everything. He hopped off the stage in just his socks and walked over to Nico and Piper.

"Yes! He's stuck," Piper laughed, giving Nico a 'I'm about to sabotage you' look. "I'm gonna go freshen up. Meet you out front, Nico!"

They both watched her go, Will with a large smile on his face. "Nico, is it?" He nodded. "I'm Will. Now let's see...you tried pushing your heel in?"

"Yeah. It won't pop out," Nico explained, hating the way his voice sounded so high pitched. Will's voice sounded higher than it did on the mic, most likely because he was no longer whispering. It was more angelic this way, Nico decided.

"Okay," Will hummed, looking Nico over despite only dealing with his foot. "Okay. Let your foot go loose. I'll work with it."

Nico didn't totally understand, but then Will's hands wrapped around his leg and ankle. They were burning hot, addicting even. Will slowly manipulated Nico's foot, but as he did so, he looked up directly into his eyes. "Was this your first time?"

Oh god. That wasn't even spoken in a dirty way and Nico found it far too sexual.

"Yeah. Piper , Annabeth, and Silena dragged me in," Nico snorted. "It wasn't as painful as I'd expected, even if I did have to get up before the sun."

Will giggled, winking as he said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

With a sudden click, Nico's foot popped out. He sighed in relief. Will offered his hand, and Nico took it as he hopped down from the bike. It was only then that he realized how tall Will was. He stood about half a head taller than Nico, which wasn't insanely hard to do, but still. It was wow.

"You know I do outdoor cycling rides one on one, right?" Will asked.

"You do?"

He shrugged. "For some people. Here's my number. Call me if you ever want to go sometime. Or if you want to check out when I'll be leading the classes. Just send me a text or call."

Will whipped out a pen from his bag and grabbed Nico's arm, wiped away any remaining sweat, and wrote down his number. With one final wink, he grinned and walked away.

Nico almost forgot how to breathe. Excitement filled him to the bone. The fit, hot, sexy Will Solace was into him. He actually caught a guy's eye. This rarely happened.

Piper found him and dragged him out to the locker room, grinning. "So! Did he give you his number?"

His elation dropped instantly. He looked at her suspiciously. There was only one way she knew that he'd given her number, and that was if he gave his number to everyone, or at least every guy that came by. Nico wasn't special. Will really was probably offering to do a one on one class and Nico had just been looking too much into it.

Nico frowned. "It's none of your business."

"Come on! Tell me!"

Without looking at her and trying to hide his forearm, Nico pulled on his shoes. "Well, did you at least like it?"

And the truth was, he did. Nico was a lazy night owl that hated the sun and any activity. He was not a healthy eater and would probably die from a heart attack before age 40. But there was something about this zynergy cycling class that made him feel good, not just physically. His entire life felt on pause and at ease. Will's words bounced around in his mind. He really felt like he could do anything today.

"Yeah," Nico sighed, knowing she didn't mean any harm in being intrigued. "I really needed that."

She beamed, throwing her arms out to hug him before remembering how sweaty they both were and how little he liked hugs. "Great, so we can count you in for the rest of the month?"

"I have a choice?" Nico scoffed as he walked toward the door where Silena and Annabeth were waiting, talking to Will and Mitchell. Nico purposefully avoided looking at Will.

"Well, yeah. We're not going to make you do something you hate," she rolled her eyes. Annabeth waved them over.

"Yeah, I'll come. I like it, I guess."

"Hey, at least there's good eye candy," Piper snickered, glancing toward Will. "Did he seriously not give you his number?"

Nico snorted. "He did, but I don't want it." He looked between all three girls. "You did this to try and set us up, didn't you?"

Piper wiggled her eyebrows and giggled while bounding away. "Maybeeee."

Nico followed by slowly. "We'll see you Wednesday, Will!" Silena waved goodbye excitedly. Annabeth did the same.

"See you," he sent them one of those stellar smiles. Then, he looked at Nico. "Will I be seeing you, Nico?"

Nico wanted to go up and slap him. He wanted to point out that he wasn't just some guy to tease. He wanted to tell the hot cocky bastard off, but he also wanted to continue to be welcomed back.

"Yeah. You'll see me," Nico nodded grimly. After, he promptly left.

. . .

Nico attended the cycling class more than religiously. Despite loathing the adorably flirty blonde, he couldn't deny the health benefits. He was actually in time with his school work? And he genuinely didn't always want to murder Percy? And he wasn't always a cynic about the world (although he still often was)?

During the second and third classes he attended, Will didn't flirt much at all. He was upbeat as usual, but his smile dropped after each class. He'd look into Nico's eyes and basically ask 'why haven't you call?' But then he came to terms with it. Nico decided he must have come up with some good excuse because his flirting only increased.

There were full on conversations after class, and though Nico was very tempted to take him up on his offer, he knew it was bad asking. He did not want to be tossed around like salad for the young attractive blonde. He wanted to be charmed and seen. Still, flirting was harmless.

"I'm telling you, he's into you," Silena said as she stretched before class one morning. Piper and Annabeth were running late.

"He's not. He's doing it to get another training session in for more money. Or maybe he just does it with all his male clients," Nico rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder to make sure Will wasn't nearby. He wasn't.

"Nico, I swear. Will wouldn't lead somebody on like that," Silena shook her head.

"He didn't lead me on. The flirting is just for fun."

"Seriously. I'd give it a shot."

"I'm good."

"Mistake," she said in a sing-song voice. Then, her eyes lit up. "Ooo! Looks like we'll see if he really does do it for any guys that show up. We have another one today!"

Nico looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see exactly what Silena depicted. It was a guy clinging onto a girl. They were both smiling and way too cheery to be up so early. He was hot, Nico supposed. Probably more Will's type because he was very tall and very fit and very Brazilian. His features were more ripped and masculine and tan than Nico's, as well.

If he was right, Will would definitely go for him.

Nico set up on his usual bike between the two girls. The tall man was named Paolo. Nico knew this because Silena had done some snooping, though it was harder for her than usual. Paolo was definitely gay, even deciding to wear a rainbow colored bandana that dirty bastard.

Since his first class, Nico had bought some more...subtle clothes. It mostly consisted of black and grey and white clothes, but he did decide to continue with the workout leggings because of the off chance that Will Solace was actually into him; they made his butt pop. Every now and then he'd wear something with some color. He had multiple shirts from the Zynergy shop, mainly so he had more time to talk to Will that day.

Nico had perfect view of Paolo. He was on Will's left, directly in front of Nico's bike. As everyone else packed the room in to full, Will entered.

"How's it going here, 6 o'clock?" He clapped his hands excitedly and turned on the music. "Who's ready to start your day out rightt?!" He climbed on to the bike and looked around. "I see a room full of empowered people, and right now it's time to empower your body. Are you with me? Let's ridee!"

He started moving, as fast and energetic as usual. The music seemed almost louder. It was hard to keep up. Nico was torn before shifting glances at Paolo and watching Will. There was no way Will had missed Paolo, mainly because he hadn't said the word ladies once, which made Nico wonder if why he thought it was okay to call him a women. Still, he either stared ahead at nobody or sent Nico a smile.

"I want to see you push yourself this morning. Give it your all. You'll know it and you body will know it. So do it with me now, baby! Show your body some loveee!" Will shouted energetically as he hopped off his bike. Nico's heart raced.

He had them all stand in third position, pumping against a firm resistance until finally he let them fall back into the seat. "Heads down and eyes closed. Focus on pulling out your inner you. Your best you."

Will walked toward the left side of him. Nico's heart pumped out blood of fire. He was heading straight for Paolo, wasn't he? He was going to tell him to look up. He was going to feel his hair.

Nico cast his head down with an angry frown, pumping his legs faster than he'd ever done before. "Stupid, annoying, hot, stubborn, rude, blonde idiot! What a-,"

There was a hot hand lifting Nico's head up. He gasped to see Will's winking frame. "Take it all in, okayy? Because when we ride, we ride together, baby."

His voice was deep and sexual, and the words were strung out to tickle Nico's spine. Nico glanced at Paolo uncertainly, but his head was down. Will grinned, running his full hair through Nico's hair.

"When I finish my count, I want you to rise up in the new you. In the you you want to be!" Will counted down, and on the last number he stepped back and started jumping to the beat.

Nico hardly paid attention for the rest of class. His mind was elsewhere, which was good. This wasn't an easy ride. His legs felt like jello by the time Will finally let them collapse.

"That's right! You did it, baby! Just like you can do whatever it is in your life that needs to be done. Take it by the handles and ride it like you stole it!" Will spoke with his eyes locked on Nico's. There was a hint of anger in them, and Nico now knew why.

He'd been waiting almost a full month for Nico to call him, and Nico was too paranoid to believe that he was into him.

He felt like an idiot. Will turned on the lights and shut off the music before disappearing, not even waiting to see if Nico would come and talk to him. He also didn't go visit Paolo.

Nico hung his head. He turned to Silena and groaned, "I'm stupid."

"You are," she said smugly. "Luckily for you, I know where he lives."

"That's more than a little creepy," Nico snorted.

"Mitchell had to drive him home once," Silena raised her hands up in surrender. "All I'm saying is to make a move sooner rather than later."

When Nico left the cycling room, he spotted Will immediately, and he also saw who he was talking to. It was Paolo. Nico felt stiff. He'd just decided to make a move, and now Paolo was going to get in his way.

Not today.

As Will said, he had to grab it by the handles and ride. It was forever cringey, but he was going to do it like he should have done a long time ago.

Nico walked up to the counter, clueless as to what he'd say while they were in mid conversation. Will's eyes jumped to him, which made Nico have to hide his smile.

"Hey, Mitchell," Nico slid with his back to Paolo and Will. They were still very close to him. He said the first thing he could think of. "How are you doing? After the break up and everything..."

Mitchell's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He glanced toward Will and Paolo. Nico wished he could see Will's reaction, but that wasn't even why he brought it up. Jealousy wasn't anything fun to deal with.

"It's okay. It's been a few weeks, and I'm better off without him; he didn't like blow jobs," Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Couldn't have dealt with that for all my life."

"Really? I know somebody who loves blow job," Nico winced as he said it. To his left, Will coughed loudly. "He's a little on rebel side, but I think you'd really like him. You'd have to redo his whole wardrobe, though."

Will seemed to be having a coughing fit. Mitchell was keen enough to get that Nico couldn't be this forward if he were hitting on him, but Will didn't understand. "Who is it?" Mitchell finally asked.

Meanwhile, Nico could hear Paolo speaking in choppy English. "We have fun on a date? Go to dinner or watch soccer game at my place?"

"My friend Connor," Nico said loudly, and the coughing stopped. "Can you handle a very subtle type of gay?"

Mitchell laughed with flair, waving his hand. "Sweetie, I can handle it all. Is he cute?"

Nico nodded. "Think Will with half his muscles and not so perfect of a smile."

There was an intake of breath from behind him, causing a smirk to form. Mitchell was smiling, though Nico couldn't tell what from. "Great. Give him my number."

It was around that time that Nico heard Paolo say, "So tomorrow? You free?"

Will skittishly said, "Uh, not really."

"Next day?"

"I don't really know..."

"Oh! Tonight!" Paolo exclaimed as if it was the smartest idea he'd come up with in a while.

"Uhh..."

"Will, don't forget your toothbrush this time, okay? Remember, I'll pick you up around seven tonight." Nico turned around and pretended to be shocked to see Paolo there. "Oh. Hi."

Paolo scowled. "You date him?"

Nico looked to Will, who nodded furiously and desperately. Nico shrugged. "Yep."

"Oh." Paolo looked to Will, who made a 'what can you do?' expression. "You still want to go-?"

"No," Nico interrupted, grabbing Will's hand across the counter.

"Oh. Good bye."

Paolo left, and Will fell over on the counter, hand still clutching Nico's. "Thank you," Will groaned.

"It doesn't come free, Solace," Nico scoffed. Will opened his eyes curiously. "You owe me a date. Luckily, you can pay up tonight."

"I - what?"

Nico nodded. "Our date? I told you I'd pick you up at seven. Focus, Will!"

A giant grin formed on Will's lips as he shot upright. "Really?" Nico nodded. Will shot around the corner to stand beside Nico, which sent his heart racing. "What are we doing?"

"Just not something active," Nico winced. "You tried to kill my legs today, didn't you?"

Will smiled airily. "I was angry. You hadn't called."

Nico grimaced, looking at his feet. "Sorry. I thought you flirted with every guy that comes in."

Will chuckled warmly and stepped closer, so close Nico could hardly breathe. "No, Nico. Just you."

Nico looked up, gasping at how close Will stood. His eyes were entrancing, creating this bubble around them so that Nico could shut out the rest of the room and world. "Can I make it up to you?"

Will bit his lip and nodded. "One way. But you better act fast." He was leaning away from him now, and Nico did not want that, even if they were both still so sweaty that their fluids were mixing.

"Wait," Nico jumped forward and grabbed Will's face, pulling his to the blonde's before Will could pull away. His lips were soft and salty and smiling. Will gripped Nico's hips, keeping them connected tightly. Sighing into the kiss, Nico wrapped his hands around Will's neck, pulling his body off the counter and into Will.

Taking a chance, Will poked his tongue along Nico's bottom lip, eliciting a smile from the brooding brunette. In the background, there were wolf whistles and teasing hollers. Neither boy cared very much. They continued kissing each other until somebody threw a shoe at them, which hurt more than you'd think since the bottom had a chunk of plastic on it.

Will pulled away laughing. He rolled to Nico's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, grinning at everyone that had been blatantly watching them make out.

"You guys are disgusting! I love it," Mitchell giggled, startling Nico from how close he still was. Blushing and overheating, Nico tried to squish himself into Will, hoping to disappear from the stares.

"Gross, but adorable," Piper agreed. "Next time, some warning would be nice."

"Oh shut up, Piper," Will rolled his eyes. "Nico's mentioned horrible nightmares he's been given from walking in on you and Jason doing it...in the kitchen!"

Nico was still in love with his voice. Away from the class, he toned down his eccentrics, but there was still that happy gay ring to his words, as if reminding Nico that Will was happy, therefore that Nico was happy.

"I'll meet you guys out front," Nico said pointedly, motioning with his eyes to the doors in hopes of getting at least a few seconds more to say goodbye in private.

"I'll come, so I can get the number of this supposed cute boy that _none_ of you have mentioned before now!" Mitchell hopped over the counter and followed Silena out with an angry step.

"You know, for a sweaty kiss, it was really hot," Will mused, turning back over and trapping Nico between his two arms. His eyes were dancing between Nico's.

"Please. You were struggling. I hope that wasn't your best work," Nico brushed a blonde lock of hair that had fallen into Will's eyes away quickly before meeting his mischievous gaze.

"You better watch yourself, di Angelo," Will said in a low voice that made the skin on the back of Nico's neck stand at attention.

"Or what, Solace?"

In two seconds flat, Nico was pressed against the nearby wall, Will's forearm against his chest, his entire body directly on Nico. His pulse flew off the charts, eyes dilating with absolute lust. Will grinned smugly, as if knowing the effects he already had on Nico.

"Or I will _own_ your ass," Will growled into his ear, nipping it afterward. Nico melted against Will, letting a small whimper escape his mouth before he could regain composure - if he could regain composure.

Will stepped away with a dirty, lustful crooked grin. "Oh, baby, I can't wait to fuck you."

"Who said I'd let you? You're too confident, Solace. I have half a mind to walk out right -,"

Will captured his lips with his in seconds with a slow kiss that spoke of more passion than any kiss Nico had ever received. His tongue slowly made its way across Nico's lips, twirling with Nico's tongue every few brave seconds. Again Nico felt his knees go weak as he clutched to Will's chest.

"Yeah, you can fuck me," Nico gasped, falling back into the door to keep from moaning. Will shook his head ruefully.

"Right after you buy me dinner!"

"Good fucking deal."

* * *

 **A/N: so what did you think? Let me know pleaseee! This is a one shot, and I don't see me continuing it, really. Just made it for a cute fun thing. But stay tuned for my other works I have long and short stories for Solangelo, one other new short coming out today I believe!**


End file.
